


Tobin's Extraordinary Idea

by Imaginary_Faces



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Faces/pseuds/Imaginary_Faces
Summary: After Tobin finds Zoey in the men's room following her talk with Max, he might know a way to help her out.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Tobin Batra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Tobin's Extraordinary Idea

Zoey stood there, staring at the door, as if in a daze, as Max stormed out. She was conflicted with her feelings, and his harsh words definitely didn’t make her feel any better. She was going through so much, and Max expected even more from her when she didn’t even know where her true feelings laid. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a voice coming from behind her. 

“So, relationship drama, huh?” 

“Tobin! Oh my god, I didn’t realize you were here,” Zoey said, spinning around on her heel to face her coworker. “Did- did you hear all of that?” 

“Uh-huh, but don’t worry, I won’t snitch,” he said as he began to wash his hands.

“What are you doing here?” 

“In case you haven’t noticed, Zoey, it’s the bathroom, and that cereal really just went straight through me.”

“Right,” Zoey said slowly. 

“I was getting ready to leave, but then I heard you and Max come in, so it didn’t right to interrupt you guys. It sounded like it was getting pretty heated,” Tobin said, emphasizing the last syllables of his last few words. 

“Right, of course, sorry.” Zoey rubbed, her head, “I should probably go now.”

“You don’t have to. You can talk to me if you want,” Tobin said, drying his hands. 

“Talk to you? Tobin, thanks, but I don’t think you’re the right person to talk to right now.”

“Hmm, okay Zoey. I’m gonna act like you didn’t just hurt my feelings, but in the future, if you ever need a confidant, I got you,” he said, walking towards the door. 

Before he could grasp the handle, Zoey called out to him. “Are you sure you won’t tell anyone. Work is rough enough with Joan and Leif, and now Max and Simon.” Silently, Tobin drew a cross over his heart, and when Zoey raised an eyebrow at him, he also zipped his lips and threw the imaginary key behind him for good measure. Zoey chuckled. “Thanks, Tobin.”

“So what’s up Z-Dog,” Tobin asked her, taking a step closer to her. 

Zoey furrowed her eyebrows as she thought of the best way to tell him what was going with her. “So, you know Max, right? And then you also know Simon? Max, umm, well as you would’ve heard from our conversation just now, he likes me, but I like Simon, who is obviously engaged, but it feels like there is something between us? Which definitely shouldn’t happen but it’s kinda hard to ignore those feelings and on top of that, Max has been hard on me these past couple of days for not feeling the same way and then today I might’ve accidentally done something that may, umm, imply? That I like him, even though I don’t think I like him that way and then right after I did something similar to Simon which made it obvious I like him and now Max is really, really, mad at me and I don’t know what to do. And on top of that, my dad is sick and I don’t know if he’s gonna be okay,” she said, her voice rising a pitch. “So yeah, that’s what’s up,” Zoey sighed, ending her ramble.

“Wow, that’s a lot and I also think that’s the most you’ve ever said to me,” Tobin said chuckling. “Listen Z, if Max isn’t gonna give you the space you need to figure stuff out, then drop him. A true friend wouldn’t treat up wrong when you need them most. And besides, you can obviously do better than both of them—well, Max at least, but Simon’s off-limits. You just gotta take some time away from them.”

“Right, well that’s kinda hard when I work on the same floor as the both of them.”

“Right, right, right. Well, what you gotta do is-” Tobin was interrupted by Sam walking in, who only gave a quick glance towards the two coders.

“I think we should leave now,” Zoey said quickly, walking to the door. 

“Yup,” Tobin said, following closely behind her as they left the men’s room.

“So what were you saying?” 

“What we gotta do is first go to the cereal bar. But you need to space yourself from them, show them that you’re not desperate. Strong independent woman am I right?” Tobin said going for a high five. Zoey rolled her eyes, despite the smile etched upon her face, as she met his hand. “Just find someone else to hang around with.”

“Pfft, like who? I don’t think Joan would be up for me being in her office all the time and Leif—absolutely not, and-”

“Zoey,” Tobin cut her off. “I’m literally right here.”

“Right, no, of course, I just didn’t think you’d want to have to deal with this any longer.”

“Zoey, listen, if you’re afraid everyone’s gonna think you’re in love with me, don’t worry, they probably will because c’mon, who isn’t,” Tobin smiled looking at Zoey. 

Zoey chuckled, “uh-huh, that’s so true. Can’t believe I’m not better at hiding my feelings.” 

“You should be ashamed. But anyways, you game?” Tobin said, flashing finger guns in her direction. 

“Yup, I guess I gotta be.”

“So what are you gonna do now?”

Zoey set down her bowl of cereal. “I think I should go clear things up with Simon first, just so he doesn’t think I’m a homewrecker or anything.”

“You got this, Zoey,” Tobin smiled softly, giving her a thumbs up. 

As Zoey walked away, she shook her head, finding it hard to believe that she was actually doing any of this, teaming up with Tobin, and having to confront Simon about her feelings for him before she could move on. When she reached his office, she quickly knocked on the door, waiting until she heard him saying she could go in. 

“Hey, Simon,” Zoey paused, nodding her head as she thought out her next words. “Okay so, umm, do you wanna know what that was, before with the song?”

Simon cocked his head as he looked at her. “I’m not exactly sure why you sang it, but it sure looked and sounded like you want me to want you? Is that what you were going for there?”

“If I sang it, I must have meant it.”

“That- that’s a strong way to phrase that. Umm, I’m confused,” he said shaking his head. “I thought there’s nothing between us—we decided there was nothing between us. And no, I don’t know what to think.”

“Maybe I couldn’t keep the truth inside me anymore, so it had to come out,” Zoey said, fidgeting with her hands in front of her. “And I don’t wanna ruin anything for you and Jessica, but maybe I do have residual feelings that I can’t just lie about.” Quickly adding, “So there you go, no you know. Hey,” she chuckled, “that rhymed.”

Before Zoey could process what was happening, Simon kissed her, his hands softly grabbing the sides of her face. Just as she was about to do the same to him, she lowered her hands, realizing that she couldn’t even follow the first part of her and Tobin’s plan. Typical Zoey. 

As Simon and her moved away from one another, looking incredulously at one another, she muttered “you should go,” just as he quietly said “I should go” as well.  
Zoey watched him leave before quickly going to her desk. She was thankful to see that most of the coders had already left for the day, so she could peacefully sit at her desk, replaying the previous events in her mind. As she sat down at her desk, Tobin rolled over on his chair, looking at her with interest in her eyes. 

“So, how’d it go?”

“Umm, I would say well? If you consider Simon and I kissing as a good first step to me keeping my distance.”

“You what? Zoey.” Tobin groaned. “What happened?”

“I just went to tell him and I was planning on leaving, but instead of me leaving, he kissed me and then I kinda kissed him back and then, and then I did leave,” Zoey offered a small smile at the end. 

“Mission accomplished.”

Zoey nodded, looking down at her lap.

“Hey Zoey, I might have a better plan for you getting through these feelings, but it might involve us being a little more than friends.”


End file.
